Sensible Heart
by Ethereal Pixie
Summary: NaruSasu, AU: Naruto might fail his last year and needs a tutor but his tutor is someone he can't get along with, Sasuke Uchiha. Even though they don't get along, a spark forms and the two must admit their feelings to each other before its too late.
1. Dirty Dream Number One

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is an AU and yaoi (Naruto/Sasuke pairing) fic by the way. I hope you enjoy and R&R please. :)

***

**Sensible Heart**

**One **_Dirty Dream Number One_

"_Naruto."_

_His voice was soft and held a seductive tone as he spoke. He drew closer to Naruto as he twirled a strand of Naruto's blonde hair between his fingers. Naruto pulled farther away from him, his heart was on a rampage of irregular beats as Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_Sa…Sasuke," Naruto stuttered as he attempted to pull farther away from Sasuke._

"_Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. "This is right."_

Naruto awoke to the irritating buzz of his alarm clock. He reached over to his night table and banged the off button for the alarm. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes before rising from his bed.

"Stupid dream," he grunted. "That shit would never happen."

Naruto shivered from the thought of the dream, from the thought of even getting that close…physically, to Sasuke. He began to feel sick as he thought of the slightest possibility of the dream ever becoming a reality.

"Damn it!" He groaned after glancing at his clock. He hopped out of his bed and began pulling off his pajamas. "I'm going to be late!"

***

Naruto slammed his car door shut and began running towards the school. He looked around him and noticed that everyone was starting to walk inside the school. He sighed with relief and slowed down his pace.

"Naruto!" A blush tinted his cheeks when he heard the girl calling out his name. He turned around, and began waving at the girl who was running towards him.

"Sakura!" His grinned widened until he felt himself slam into the ground. He felt his face flush when he looked up and saw that it was Sasuke standing before him. Images of his dream began to invade his thoughts. He shook his head as an attempt to get rid of these thoughts. "Sa..Sasuke."

"You should watch where you're going, idiot," Naruto could feel his fury accumulate within him as he looked up at the dark haired boy glaring down at him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto growled after he hopped to his feet. He returned Sasuke's glare with an equally vicious one.

"That's better," He smirked.

"I swear, I bet you think your shit smells like flowers," Naruto grunted. "You act like you're king shit."

"And you act like-"

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura grinned, her short pink hair danced with the wind as she stood before the two bickering boys. Naruto couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked and blushed when her eyes fell on him and her smile widened. Even though Sasuke acted as if he were better than everyone else, Naruto knew he had won and would always be the winner. Previously, during their first year of high school, it was known that Sasuke and Sakura would eventually become an item but he left Konoha High for a year after unknown circumstances had befallen Sasuke's family and he had to transfer to another school for a year to be closer to his family. After that Naruto took that as his opportunity and built a stronger relationship with Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke had already barely gotten along from when they were kids but coming back to Konoha High and finding out the news only made Sasuke's aversion to Naruto stronger. That didn't matter to Naruto though, he had won the big prize and that was Sakura Haruno.

Naruto slithered his arm around Sakura's shoulder and grinned at Sasuke.

"You two should at least try getting along," Sakura sighed. "I mean it is our last year of high school and the two of you still can't get along. I mean this rivalry has been going on between you two since you were kids. Isn't it about time the two of you get along?"

"What rivalry?" Naruto snorted. "There's nothing for us to compete over. I just generally hate the guy."

"You know what, I think this is the first time me and you have agreed, Naruto," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to waste on you."

Sasuke turned his back and began to walk towards the school, without looking back at Naruto. In return, Naruto lifted his hand, holding up one finger.

"Big douche," Naruto groaned.

"Naruto," Sakura warned. "You should at least try."

"For you," Naruto kissed her cheek. "Anything."

"Let's just get to class you big idiot," Sakura giggled as the two began walking towards the school's entrance.

Naruto knew that he should ask Sakura to be his girlfriend soon. She had been hinting for a long time for him to ask her. He knew that Sakura assumed that he was just too stupid to catch the hints that she was laying out for him, especially when these hints became more obvious but there was something that was always holding him back from progressing any further with her. There was something that stopped him from making the commitment. Maybe he was just scared of commitment. Then again, it could be something else. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He hadn't even attempted to kiss her…out of shyness or a slight fear of rejection, he wasn't quite sure but he knew, eventually, he would be ready to make the plunge.

Naruto took his usual seat behind Ino while Hinata was to his left and Sakura to his right. He felt a chill run down his spine when he thought of Sasuke sitting behind him. He could also feel Sasuke's eyes boring into his back. He turned around, angrily glaring at Sasuke.

"What are you staring at Uchiha?" He groaned, as he unloaded his supplies from his backpack. He loosened the tie around his neck. He began to feel as if he were suffocating. Midterms were fast approaching and he knew that, at this time, he was failing miserably but he only shrugged it off and hoped that he would pull through with his "decent enough to get into college" grades that he received at the end of each semester but he was having a huge problem understanding the content of every single class this year. He was unsure that he would make it this year.

"Get over yourself," Sasuke turned his head to the side to signify that he was finished talking.

Naruto turned around in his seat again and groaned. How he got stuck sitting in front of Sasuke in Chemistry, he did not know. All he knew was he hated it, especially when he had to hear Sasuke answer every question correctly and obnoxiously.

"Good morning class," the teacher, Mr. Hatake, strolled into the classroom, although he preferred his students to call him by his first name, Kakashi, because he felt uncomfortable by the formality. Naruto also suspected that it made him feel old. Kakashi placed his bag on the table and pulled out his lesson plan from his bag.

"Is everyone ready to learn about the conservation of matter and stoichiometry?"

Naruto could feel his head begin to swim from the phrase alone, he raised his hand. When Kakashi had seen this he only sighed.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Good question, although, not phrased very well. I'm sure quite a few of you are wondering what we're about to learn. Does anyone have any ideas about stoichiometry? Since you all _should_ know about the conservation of mass already. If you don't, you need to consider a serious study session."

Right on cue, Sasuke spoke, "Well, the purpose of stoichiometry is to determine the mass relationships between two compounds involved in a chemical reaction."

"Correct!" Kakashi grinned while Naruto groaned at Sasuke's correct answer. He had to admit, it made him feel a tad inferior to Sasuke since he didn't even know what the answer meant. He was definitely not going to pass the year if he didn't seek help fast.

He felt Sasuke inch closer to him, sending an odd sensation to flow through Naruto's body that he couldn't quite understand. He immediately shook off this sensation.

"You may think you have won, but it's far from it," he could feel the smirk that Sasuke must have had plastered on his abnormally pale face.

"Shut it," Naruto groaned.

"Naruto," Kakashi stopped writing whatever gibberish he was writing on the board. "Pay attention. You definitely need to."

Naruto shrunk in his seat as people around him snickered. Everyone knew about Naruto's "slacker" reputation. Well, a few years in high school and eventually you would know. Teachers had faith in him, at first, seeing the potential he held, but due to his constant slacking teachers began to give up but were always surprised by the decent grades he could somehow muster before the semester ended. Although, Naruto felt that this year he may have a bit of trouble and would have to ask for some help. Sakura had already attempted to tutor him in the courses he was really having trouble in but she didn't have the patience or skill to deal with Naruto's slow tendencies. So she had suggested to him to ask the teacher for help and maybe find him a tutor that would have the skill to pull a miracle. He had been procrastinating with this suggestion for a while, since it was difficult for him to "admit defeat", as he would call it, but he knew that it was time to ask for help.

When the bell rang and the students began to file out of the classroom, Naruto waited until all the students had left to approach his teacher. He lingered at Kakashi's desk for a short while until Kakashi finished ruffling with his papers and directed his attention to Naruto. He smiled, already knowing what Naruto was looking for although he wasn't going to say anything because he preferred to hear it from Naruto himself.

"Kakashi, I…" He began to fiddle with his tie, cursing the school uniform as he did so. "I need help, badly."

"Yes, you definitely do, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "You have been failing or barely passing every test and assignment I have given you."

"Yes, and that's why I need help."

"Okay," Kakashi smiled. "I know the perfect tutor for you. I just need to find them and review your strengths and weaknesses with them. Come to my classroom at the end of the day and I'll assign you your tutor."

"Thank you so much Kakashi," Naruto grinned as he began to feel hope that he would pass his final year. "This means a lot to me."

"You just have to stay dedicated, or else you'll be repeating another year, and you don't want that."

"I definitely don't want to do that and I will be dedicated. Trust me," Naruto headed for the door. "I'll make you proud! See you after school!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto left the room. He knew the perfect tutor for Naruto, but the problem was that he would have a hard time convincing the tutor to take the job, also, for the tutor and the student to even get along in the first place. It was risky but he knew it would benefit Naruto best. He didn't think there was any other student that would be able to shape up Naruto best.

***

Naruto searched the cafeteria for his usual table with Sakura and his friends. He finally spotted a table where Sakura was waving at him excitedly, while Sai was absorbed in another book he was reading. Naruto walked over to the table and snuck his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"So you finally asked for a tutor?" Sakura grinned.

Sai immediately caught wind of the conversation and placed his book down on the table.

"You were looking for a tutor?" Sai asked, his eyes brightening although his face still held the same vacant expression. "Why didn't you ask me? The best way to show friendship is through helping a friend in need."

Naruto began to feel nervous under Sai's stare. He was still reading those ridiculous books that instructed on how to be a better friend. Naruto looked back at Sakura and saw that she looked nervous as well.

"Sai I don't think you're the best person to tutor Naruto," Naruto could sense the apprehension in Sakura's tone. "Don't you think you should stop reading those books? I mean, aren't they the reason you sprained your arm because you tried to carry something that was too heavy for you to help someone?"

"Well, the book said that offering someone aid signifies a request for friendship."

"There are some things you need to learn through experience," Naruto sighed.

"Experience, huh?" Sai began to rub the bottom of his cheek as he thought about this.

"Gosh, you're hopeless sometimes," Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino slide into the table. Naruto examined the amount of food on Chouji's tray but decided against making any comments.

"How's it going you guys?" Sakura grinned, he also noticed Sakura staring at Chouji's pile of food.

"Pretty good," Chouji stuffed half of his sandwich in his mouth. "I really like my class. It's teaching me a lot. I think I might go to culinary school or something."

"Sounds good," Sakura smiled.

Naruto felt a little left out when everyone discussed what they were doing after high school. Ino and Sakura wanted to get into medical school and become doctors. Sai wanted to attend Art College while Chouji was thinking of going to culinary school and becoming a chef. Shikamaru was taking over the family business, which was a chain of luxury hotels, although Shikamaru found that troublesome but he also found it more troublesome attending college. He preferred already having wealth than working for it. Lee was going to become a martial arts instructor. The point was that everyone knew what they wanted to do already and he had absolutely no idea where he was going to be, let alone, what colleges he was going to apply for.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino waved for Sasuke to come over to their table. Sasuke looked over at the table and noticed Naruto sitting with them and continued walking without any further acknowledgement.

"Snotty ass," Naruto groaned.

"God, you guys aren't over that weird feud you have?" Ino sighed.

"Not even close," Sakura groaned, gently slapping Naruto's arm.

"Hey, I tried once…alright?"

"Weren't you two friends before he left?" Shikamaru joined the conversation.

"Yeah, we kind of were, I guess," Naruto looked down at the table. He usually tried to forget that they were once friends.

He knew it might be the whole Sakura thing, or it might have been something else. He wasn't quite sure what the problem was. Sasuke was difficult to read at times. The bottom line was before he left their friendship was already crumbling and when he came back Sasuke just hated him.

"Have you guys noticed how much moodier he got when he came back?" Chouji changed the subject, after noticing the awkward silence that had befallen the table.

"Yeah, it was totally weird, I still adore him though," Ino grinned as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Of course you do," Shikamaru sighed. "Sometimes nothing changes."

Ino looked at Sakura and Naruto and smirked, "And sometimes things change dramatically."

"Not that it really matters," Naruto groaned. "What is this? Philosophy class?"

"You would think so," Sakura laughed, patting Naruto on the head.

"One day all of you are going to regret underestimating me," Naruto grunted.

"Haven't you been saying that since grade school?" Shikamaru laughed, causing the entire table to break out with laughter.

Naruto looked over at the table Sasuke was sitting at. He noticed that Sasuke was staring straight back at him and he began to feel the warmth of a blush tinting his cheeks. He quickly looked away from Sasuke and mentally hit himself for looking at him. He began to think about when the two of them were friends and immediately began to feel that odd rush of emotion that would flow through him whenever they were friends. That unknown rush of emotion was the cause of their friendship falling apart. He was frightened of the feeling he would get when he was around Sasuke and immediately backed off from him. Although, at times, he thought about how he missed his friendship with Sasuke. At the time, he thought of him as his best friend.

The lunch bell brought Naruto back to reality.

"Alright, English class," Sakura smirked at Naruto. "Got your brain ready?"

"Hey, I'm actually really good at English."

Everyone looked at Naruto, their expressions filled with shock, but Sai immediately rushed to Naruto's protection.

"It's actually true, Naruto's not bad."

"Wow, that's a surprise, considering you can hardly speak the language," Shikamaru laughed.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!"

"It's just a joke," Chouji joined in with the laughter.

"God, you guys, seriously," Naruto whined.

"Oh, come on," Sakura pushed Naruto slightly. "Before we're late for class."

"Right," Naruto looked back at Sasuke, noticing that he was still watching him. He immediately looked away again and decided that he would just continue to ignore him as best as possible.

***

Naruto walked down the hall towards Kakashi's classroom. He had already told Sakura to wait in the car for him until he found out his tutor from Kakashi. He stepped into the classroom and immediately felt his stomach plummet. He couldn't believe this.

"Sa…Sasuke," Naruto groaned. It was just his luck that Sasuke would be his tutor. Of course, out of the hundreds of students in the school Sasuke Uchiha had to be his tutor.

"That's right," Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I thought he was the best suited to tutor you."

"You've got to be kidding me! Can't I have another tutor?"

"I'm afraid not, take it or leave it. You said you were dedicated or am I wrong? Did you put me through all that work for nothing Naruto?"

"No, no," Naruto waved his hands in the air, trying to deter Kakashi from saying anything else. "I'm just not sure a smart ass like him would be able to teach me anything."

"On the contrary, Sasuke is the best tutor I have. Now, you both can coordinate your meetings and such amongst yourselves. I hope to see improvement from you, Naruto."

"Right," Naruto sighed, turning away from Kakashi. "Thanks, I guess."

He stepped out of the classroom and began to walk down the hall. He felt someone grab his wrist, and he turned around furiously. This wasn't the time for anyone to touch him. He immediately stopped when noticing the irritated look on Sasuke's face. Of course it was Sasuke.

"Hey, don't think I'm happy about this either. I'm only doing this because I _have_ to."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. This is just stupid."

"I don't care. This is my job and if you want to pass than you'll just have to deal with it. We'll agree that we both feel the same dislike towards each other and attempt to deal with each other until this is over."

"Fine," Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hand that was firmly holding on to his wrist. After Sasuke noticed this as well, a slight blush tinted his cheeks and he pulled away from him.

"Wake up early, we're meeting up in the morning before school. Seven o'clock."

"Fine," Naruto grunted.

"Fine."

The two awkwardly stared at each other before they finally turned away and walked down the hall.

Of course, it had to be Sasuke.

***

OKAY. I hope you all liked the first chapter. :)


	2. Contract

**A/N: **Thanks for those who left feedback, I like to know what you guys think. :D Enjoy the chapter!

***

**TWO **_Contract_

Naruto downed the rest of his coffee before leaving his car. He felt and looked like crap, he knew that. He was supposed to wake up at six in the morning to get ready to meet up with Sasuke at seven but he had pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock numerous times until he finally woke up at six thirty-five. He had to rush in order to make it in time and he was still ten minutes late. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had changed since when they were friends but he remembered that Sasuke wasn't one to let tardiness slide without a sly, insult that left his lips and Naruto was not in the mood to be insulted by Uchiha. He attempted to straighten his tie as he walked into the school. He knew, for sure, that he wasn't going to be able to wrap his mind around the content at this time in the morning.

Sasuke walked into the library and scanned the room for the dark haired boy. He finally spotted Sasuke sitting in a secluded area behind a shelf. Right, even better than having to be tutored by Sasuke, having to be tutored by Sasuke in a somewhat private area. He walked over to Sasuke who had all the textbooks, homework, assignments, and practice tests organized on the table before him.

"You're lake, Uzumaki," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sorry," Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair.

"How do you expect to even start to understand any of the content if you can't even make it on time? I feel like I'm wasting my time."

"Alright," Naruto groaned. "I said I was sorry already."

That was the thing. The both of them were both very grumpy people early in the morning. He wasn't quite sure this set up would work out. Naruto had the feeling that the two would be constantly bickering. Nothing was going to be learned, not like this. He was going to end up failing his last year, he knew it.

"Okay, let's start with mass and chemical compounds. You failed those tests and assignments for that unit miserably and you need to have a good understanding of it in order to be able to even start with learning about stoichiometry."

Sasuke pulled out a few old tests that Naruto wrote and began going over the questions with him. Attempting to help him understand the concepts without giving him the answers but it seemed as if Naruto was too dense to understand it.

"God, are you serious? This is first year stuff Naruto, how did you pass this course before?"

"I know, I know," Naruto growled, obviously not happy with the situation. "If you would stop being so damn condescending and impatient and calmed down for a second maybe I'll get it because, right now, all you're doing is pissing me right the fuck off."

"Hah!" Sasuke spat the laughter through his lips. "If anything, you're pissing me off. You're frustrating as hell."

"Shut it, Uchiha, I don't have to take this from you."

"If you want to pass, you do."

"Well, you jumping down my god damn throat isn't going to help me, okay?" Naruto stood from the seat and stepped away from Sasuke. He attempted to calm his anger by concentrating on his breathing pattern. It was a good technique when a smart ass was pissing you off. He was sure that Kakashi wouldn't be too happy if he beat his tutor to death. The two remained silent for a while until the shuffling of papers finally broke the silence.

Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was looking over the tests and assignments again. He could see that Sasuke was attempting to figure out a better way to teach him.

"Okay," Sasuke pulled out a blank paper from his binder. "I got it."

"What?" Naruto turned around as his curiosity took over.

He leaned forward over Sasuke's shoulder and looked at what Sasuke was writing on the paper. It looked like a contract. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and watched him. When Sasuke finished writing he turned to face Naruto. After turning his head, and Naruto changing his seat closer to Sasuke, the two noticed how unnaturally close they were to each other and immediately pulled away to increase the distance; redness flushed both of their cheeks which they tried to hide from each other. Naruto nervously coughed and then directed their attention away from the awkward moment by pointing at the paper on the table.

"So, what is that?"

"Right," Sasuke sighed, pushing the paper so it was lying between him and Naruto. "Well, it's kind of a contract."

"For what?" Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. Knowing him it was probably something that suggested that Naruto not be such a dumbass or something insulting like that.

"Okay, so the problem is, we don't get along and we don't like each other. At all."

"Agreed."

"So, I wrote up this contract for us to place any negative feelings aside, this goes for me as well. No arguing and no insulting each other. We must act civil towards each other. We don't have to be friends, which is the last thing I want, just be…pleasant with each other. This only applies until exams, when I no longer have to tutor you. It seems simple enough for the two of us to abide by. It's the only way this is going to work out."

Naruto thought about this for a while, it might be a good break from having to hear Sasuke's constant insults that actually kind of stung at times. Plus, it might work to his advantage. Sakura might feel more attracted to him if he started getting along with Sasuke better.

Naruto snapped his fingers and grabbed a pen. He was sold on the idea. Sasuke may have been an inconsiderate asshole but Naruto had to admit he was a smart inconsiderate asshole.

"Alright, I agree," Naruto signed the paper and then slid it towards Sasuke who signed it as well.

Naruto looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for class, he hadn't even started to understand any of the content and there was a test coming up soon. Sasuke began collecting his things and then looked at Naruto. He sighed, knowing that by taking this job, it would end up taking a lot of time.

"I know there's a test coming up and you don't understand any of this yet so, if you feel you need to, we can meet up after school and figure out where to go from there."

Naruto's grin widened, he wasn't even thinking of asking but it would be a big help. For some reason, Naruto was starting to remember why he used to be such good friends with Sasuke. Even though he could be a huge jerk, there was this nice side to him that he occasionally showed.

"Alright, we'll meet up at the school entrance after school and coordinate."

The two grabbed their bags and awkwardly stood around each other. They weren't quite sure if they should walk to class together or not since it would make sense because they had the same first period class but…it would just be weird. Naruto decided to finally break the silence and thought of a brilliant plan.

_And everyone calls me slow_, Naruto thought as a sly grin touched his lips.

"Well, I got to go to the bathroom," he awkwardly scratched the back of his head and Sasuke only nodded in response.

"Uh…yeah," Sasuke mumbled, and the two walked out of the library together but separated right after leaving.

Naruto began to loosen his tie around his neck. He was beginning to feel as if it were choking him to death. He could feel his body temperature start to heat up so he quickly took off his blazer and began to fan his face. He wasn't quite sure what was happening to him. It was always that same strange feeling he got around Sasuke. He didn't know what it was, or why it even happened but it made him feel uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that at times, especially when he was around Sasuke, he wanted to jump out of his own body.

"Naruto?" Naruto jumped and looked over to his left to find Sakura looking up at him. "Are you okay? You look like you're sick."

She put a hand on his forehead and felt his temperature, "Jesus, you feel abnormally hot, even for you. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm okay," Naruto sighed. "It's just these uniforms, they're so damn suffocating."

"They're not that bad," Sakura, grabbed at her skirt which caused Naruto to blush. That definitely helped him get out of the funky mood he was in.

"You're right," Naruto smirked. "They're not."

"Oh, shut up, you perv," Sakura groaned, and pulled on Naruto's dress shirt. "Come on before we're late for class."

"Okay, okay, chill out, Sakura."

Sakura slowed down her pace and let go of Naruto's shirt. The two walked side by side, almost seeming like the perfect couple. Almost.

"So, how's the tutoring going? You seem okay now. Yesterday you were furious about Sasuke being your tutor."

"Well, I guess it's not so bad," for some reason, thoughts of Naruto's dream the previous night began to intrude his mind. He immediately shook his head as an attempt to dispose of these _indecent_ thoughts. He felt just wrong thinking about it.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. It started off bad but we came to an agreement to get along until the tutoring ends. He's still an ass though."

"Maybe after this, you guys will be friends again."

"Yeah, right, like that would ever happen," Naruto snorted.

"A girl can dream," Sakura laughed, linking her arm with Naruto's in order to close the distance between them. "Hey, want to do something after school?"

"Wish I could," Naruto sighed. "But I need to meet up with Sasuke after school for some extra tutoring time. You know me. I'm going to need it. I still don't understand a thing."

"Wow, your dedication surprises me," the two stopped in front of the classroom door. Before they went, Sakura turned to smile at Naruto. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto felt a smile form onto his face, "Thanks, Sakura. That means a lot."

***

When Naruto went to the front entrance of the school, Sasuke was already waiting for him. He noticed that Sasuke was leaning against a railing, waiting for him. He also noted that he looked kind of cool leaning against the railing, while his hair was blown by the wind. Naruto shook his head again.

_Seriously, this is getting too weird. I'm definitely going to have to keep my guard up around him, _Naruto thought as he approached Sasuke. He could tell by Sasuke's expression that he was holding back a comment.

"Let it out," Naruto sighed.

"No, if you know, then I don't need to," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto had to hold back from calling him a smart ass but he grinned when he realized that from his expression, Sasuke probably knew what he was thinking. They may have had the contract to not verbally say anything but there was nothing written about thoughts.

"Okay, well, where are we doing this?"

"The school library is closed off, some meeting going on but I wanted to meet up in the morning because after school in the library would seem distracting, especially with your short attention span," Naruto grumbled something under his breath but Sasuke ignored it and continued. "I didn't want to go to any public places because, again, your short attention span and noise. We need a quiet environment."

And so, the question was simple.

"So, your place or mine?" Naruto sighed, feeling defeated. He wanted to avoid that. Particularly because his place was deserted since he didn't have any family or anyone to live with. It was just him, in his own tiny apartment, by himself. The last thing he wanted was for the both of them to stay at his place. Even with the contract, there was a possibility that they might end up killing each other. The contract wasn't really…tested, yet.

"I'd rather your place," Sasuke looked away from Naruto, which did peak his curiosity, but from Sasuke's expression, he decided against saying anything.

"Okay," Naruto looked over at Sasuke's bike. "I don't know what to do about your bike."

"Just drop me off after and I'll ride my bike home."

"No," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "It'll be late and, by the way you look, someone might mistaken you for a girl and violate you."

"Hey!" Sasuke warned.

"I'll just ask my neighbor if I can borrow his van and drive you home."

Sasuke nodded in response and then Naruto gestured for him to follow him. Sasuke followed behind Naruto to his car. The two slid into the vehicle and Naruto started it up. For a while, the two sat in silence until Sasuke finally spoke.

"Naruto," Naruto looked over at him. He held that hint of vulnerability that he sometimes had, and rarely ever showed. Somehow, it made Naruto feel closer to him. "You're a pretty good guy."

Naruto turned a corner, avoided looking at Sasuke, and ignored his rampaging heart.

"You too, Sasuke."

Then the two remained silent, not speaking another word, mostly, out of fear of saying anything else nice to each other. Naruto turned on the radio, to fill in the silence, and to cover up the sound of his beating heart. It was banging loud in his ears and it made him feel like Sasuke could hear it too.

He had no idea what was happening to him, but he didn't like it, and then there was another part of him that did like the feeling that Sasuke rose from him. Even so, he decided against giving it any attention as to avoid any issues from arising between the two, again.

It was still strange because last time he felt like this all he wanted to do was run, but this time, he just wanted to pull Sasuke closer.

***

**A/N: **Sorry! The chapter's not as long as I wanted it to be but I have to head to work soon. I promise I'll have another chapter up shortly, hope you guys liked this one. :D


	3. Not So Bad

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews everyone! :D Here's another chapter, I'm sure you guys will like it, or at least I hope you will. ;)

***

**THREE **_Not So Bad_

Sasuke followed behind Naruto as the two left the parking lot and entered the apartment building. For a while, Sasuke remained silent, not really knowing what to say. This was all, different for him. Then again, it was always different with Naruto for some reason. It must have been his goofiness or density. He wasn't quite sure but there was definitely something about Naruto Uzumaki that was _different_.

"By the way, that bike, man, it looks a little…pussy like."

"What?" Of course, when Sasuke was finally getting used to the brute, he ruins it by saying something stupid.

"Woah, woah," Sasuke wanted to punch the smirk right off of Naruto's face. "I wasn't insulting you or anything, was just making an innocent comment."

"Innocent my ass," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, immediately remembering why the two never got along.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sasuke sighed.

The two stepped into the elevator and stood around in silence. For some reason, at times like these, when they felt as if they were especially alone, he noticed that Naruto would never look at him and appeared nervous which struck Sasuke as strange but he put that aside, deciding to ignore this observation. They only stood inside the elevator in silence, and Sasuke wondered why this elevator ride felt so damn long. He felt as if they were going up one hundred floors, maybe more. Naruto began to whistle, which made the whole elevator ride even more awkward than it already was.

_Ping!_

_Finally! _Sasuke sighed. He looked over at the floor numbers and groaned when noticing that they were getting off on the third floor. _The irony_.

Naruto jingled his keys as they walked down the hall towards Naruto's apartment. The hallway seemed endless as Sasuke continued to stare at the back of Naruto's neck, and his shaggy blonde hair.

"Iruka!" Naruto waved at a man locking the door to his apartment.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" The man grinned, seeming pleased to see Naruto, which Sasuke could not comprehend why anyone would be glad to see the big dope.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask, are you just heading out to work?"

"Yeah, I was. What would you like? Some more ramen from the restaurant?"

"No, no, not this time, although that'd be nice too," Naruto scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin touched his face. "I was wondering if you could take my car tonight and I steal your van for the night. I need to go back to school, pick up his bike, and drive him home."

Sasuke noticed that the two were now staring at him. Sasuke only nodded at the man Naruto called Iruka, not really knowing what else to do.

"How very gentlemanly of you," Iruka snickered, which Naruto returned with an angry glare. "Well, okay, just because I trust you."

"Thank you so much Iruka!" Naruto exchanged keys with Iruka, who Sasuke just noted had a scar that went along his face. He seemed curious and almost wanted to ask about it, although it seemed rude to ask. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring and elbowed him in the stomach. He was definitely close to killing Naruto. Very, very, close.

"Sorry, my friend here is a little shy," Naruto laughed. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, my tutor."

"Oh, so this is the famous Sasuke," Iruka grinned. "You never mentioned how cute he was."

Sasuke looked away from the man, trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Yeah, right," Naruto groaned.

"Don't be so jealous," Iruka smirked.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Naruto groaned, trying to shoo off Iruka now. Iruka looked at his watched and sighed.

"Very soon, just give me back the keys tomorrow morning and, by the way, please tell Kakashi to call me. I haven't heard from him for a while and he hasn't been returning my calls."

"That's weird," Naruto scratched his head. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thanks," Iruka offered Sasuke a smile. "It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you too," Sasuke almost bowed but stopped himself from doing so. Naruto turned to face the other door and unlocked it.

"So, you've been talking about me, huh?" Sasuke smirked; obviously pleased by the information he just received. "I'm just that amazing, I guess."

"Get over yourself," Naruto groaned. "Good things weren't said."

"Still, you've obviously been thinking about me," Sasuke noticed that Naruto began to fumble with his keys, which seemed quite odd to Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up," Naruto groaned, finally being able to open the door. "God, don't you have an off button?"

"I should be saying that to you."

"Yeah, but you're not, for good reason too," Naruto swung open the door and hung his blazer up on a coat rack.

Sasuke looked around the apartment, it was very small. If you looked left you could see the entrance to a kitchen, straight ahead, the living room, a small couch, a small television set, and the entrance to a balcony. If you looked right you could see the hallway that probably brought you to the bathroom and his bedroom, which, for some reason, Sasuke was curious to see. His apartment wasn't really decorated that much. There were a few pictures hung up on the wall. There was one that had a picture of a younger Naruto and Iruka, and another of Naruto and a man with long white hair. He also had one up of Sakura and him, another of him and some of his friends from school, also one with Naruto, Principle Tsunade, and the white haired man again. He also had a frog shaped pillow lying on his couch, which Sasuke walked over to and picked up. He raised an eyebrow and Naruto nervously grinned in response.

"Hey, it's a weakness," Naruto sighed.

"Right," Sasuke smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Well…uh…well, would you like anything to drink…or are you hungry?"

Suddenly, everything got awkward. For one thing, he was in Naruto Uzumaki's apartment, another thing, which made it all the more awkward, they were alone. Sasuke almost wanted to ask why Naruto lived alone but he knew that was rude, even for him. If he wanted to tell him, he would. To break the silence, he asked another question.

"Who's the white haired man in the picture?"

"Oh," Naruto's grinned widened, he looked extremely happy, and, kind of cute.

_Wait, I didn't just think that he was cute?_ Sasuke shook his head, trying to find his sense again.

"That's my uncle, Jiraiya."

"Interesting name."

"He's a really interesting man," Naruto laughed, he looked like he was reminiscing. "He visits me every so often when he's not busy with book tours and whatever."

"Wait a minute, you mean, your uncle is the Jiraiya?"

"Don't tell me you read that smut?"

"No," Sasuke looked away, blushing a little. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, a large grin on his face.

"Did I just find out one of Sasuke's dirty little secrets?"

"No!" Sasuke groaned, turning to face Naruto. Now there was very little space between each other. Naruto immediately noticed this and pulled back.

"Well, I got to get out of this uniform!"

Sasuke shook his head, trying not to think about what he was just about to think about.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, the summer heat's not quite gone yet," Sasuke sighed, as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Naruto gasped, pulling away from Sasuke.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Sasuke groaned. "I'm wearing a t-shirt under you dumbass."

"Oh, right," Naruto laughed. Sasuke could tell even Naruto looked a little embarrassed. "I'll be back."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk to the hallway that brought him to his room. Then, Sasuke felt really curious, as to what his room looked like. It was probably nothing like his, which was empty. It felt empty too, even though there was someone who lived there with him. Although, he wished he didn't have to go back there. He wished that he had what Naruto had, a place to himself.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and waited for Naruto to come back. Finally, Naruto strolled into the living room wearing a wife beater and shorts. He was stretching, which showed off his muscles. Sasuke immediately looked away from Naruto. This definitely was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would. For reasons he thought would never surface, at least, not again.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Ready to start?"

"Yeah," Sasuke pulled out his materials, reminding him of the real reason why he was there. It made everything a little bit easier. At least, with chemistry involved, he wouldn't be thinking about how nice Naruto's tanned body looked in the sunlight because that was definitely something he should not have been thinking.

***

"Break!" Naruto groaned. "Please, no more, we've been going at it for hours."

The two immediately became silent by Naruto's unintentional suggestive comment.

_Oh, god_, Sasuke thought to himself, trying to shake off all the strange thoughts that were surfacing in his head. When he looked at Naruto, he thought he saw him doing the same thing but then quickly realized that that was not possible. Not ever.

Naruto walked over to another couch, plopped down, and stretched his entire body on it. Sasuke noticed his exposed stomach and traced Naruto's abs with his eyes. He immediately looked away and grumbled to himself to snap out of it.

That was the thing about Naruto. No matter how much you hated him at first, you couldn't help but feel as if you were friends for decades as time went on. He definitely had a gift, that Naruto.

Sasuke leaned back in the couch, getting more comfortable where he was. For a while, neither of them said anything. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was improving. Although, it was hard at first, after Sasuke had figured out the best way for Naruto to learn something, by simplifying everything as best as you could, he began to pick up the material a lot faster than he expected he would. Naruto was definitely full of surprises.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked over at him. The softness of his cobalt eyes mesmerized Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I'm…" Naruto stood up from the couch and sat down on the couch Sasuke was sitting in, but not too close. "I'm glad you were my tutor."

Sasuke looked away, trying to suppress the blush that threatened to tint his cheeks. _That stupid idiot! I go around hating him and everything and then this happens and he has to say some ridiculous shit like that?! _Sasuke sighed, trying to calm the strange feelings that began to pester him.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. "That's good of you to say."

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice still held the same vulnerability. "You're hopeless sometimes."

"Shut up, Uzumaki!"

The two began to laugh, like old friends. Even so, there was something underneath all that. Something stronger that continued to disturb Sasuke but he chose to ignore those kind of feelings because, he had to admit, no matter how foolish it was of him to feel this way, he missed talking with Naruto. He missed being with Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned, "It started raining. I was hoping it wouldn't start raining so soon."

Sasuke looked at his watch and decided it was time to end the session. He had homework of his own to take care of.

"I know this stuff is difficult to wrap your mind around but, try to at least do some of the homework."

Naruto nodded in response, "Give me a sec. Let me put on some pants and a sweater and I'll get your bike and drive you home."

Sasuke only nodded in response. He watched Naruto leave the room and took that as his chance to let his guard down. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. Why was Naruto making him feel like this? It was so weird! Too weird!

Naruto strolled into the room wearing jeans and a bright orange hoodie. Sasuke looked away from him, trying not to admit that he thought that Naruto looked…again, cute. Naruto handed Sasuke a navy hoodie as well.

"Here, so that you don't get cold and whatever," he mumbled. Sasuke, hesitantly, took the sweater and slipped it on. Perfect fit.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it."

Sasuke folded his dress shirt and blazer and placed it in his bag. He followed Naruto to the door, and the two left the apartment. They remained silent for a while, the awkwardness taking over again. It felt like there were so many things he wanted to say but he wasn't quite sure what those things were.

Naruto walked around the underground parking lot, looking for the van. He finally spotted it and pressed a button on the keychain to open the doors. Sasuke slid inside and watched Naruto turn on the car.

All of this, these feelings, this situation, him and Naruto, it was all so strange. He wanted to turn his back and run from it but, at the same time, he wanted to pull Naruto closer. He wanted to be closer to him, if only to satisfy the strange emotions that were raging within him.

The two drove in silence, again. The sky was dark and the rain started to pour heavily. Naruto was concentrated on driving through the rain since it was getting harder to see through the window. He constantly had to wipe away the fog that appeared on the window.

Sasuke had to admit, he was glad he didn't have to bike home in the rain. He would definitely catch a cold if he did.

"Bet you're glad you're not biking home in this," Naruto snickered as he turned a corner.

"No kidding," Sasuke sighed. "It's miserable out there."

"I know," Naruto groaned. "Not fond of the rain but you have to come outside and grab your bike with me. I'm not going to be the only one getting soaked."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, I know. Not something I haven't heard before," he laughed, which Sasuke joined in with.

"Wow," Naruto grinned. "Haven't heard you laugh this much since our first year. I kind of like it. I miss this side of Sasuke."

"Shut up, Uzumaki, you're starting to sound soft."

"Whatever, Sasuke," Naruto's grin widened. "You know you like it."

And he did, he just didn't want to admit that to anyone, especially himself.

Naruto finally pulled into the school parking lot. The two looked at each other and waited three seconds before running outside, unlocking the bike, grabbing it, opening the trunk to the van, and throwing it in. The two high fived and then ran back into the car.

"That was fast," Naruto smiled. "We're a good team."

"I guess," Sasuke found himself smiling too.

Yes, this was definitely really different for him. He had forgotten how good of friends they could be. There was always potential for a good friendship between them. It's just that the two allowed trivial things come between them. If only to distance themselves from each other so neither of them had to admit whatever would be surfacing within them. Like now, for instance.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto's clothing clung to his hard body, which Sasuke was curious to…

_Snap out of it!_ He groaned, as Naruto began to drive out of the school.

"Same place?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you still remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, I may be 'dense' but I have a good memory," he grinned, as he turned a corner.

The two fell silent again, not really saying anything to each other except for a comment about someone struggling to walk in the rain. Even so, it wasn't an awkward, this is weird, silence, it was just a comfortable, nothing needs to be said or forced to be said, silence.

"So, I guess, we should just meet up after school and head to my place?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, so tomorrow, after school?"

"Yeah."

"And, by the way, when we ask you to sit with us for lunch, don't brush us off."

"We'll see," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto pulled into the front of a large building.

"Your home, get out," Naruto laughed, obviously joking.

"Been waiting for this all day," although, that was a lie, not that Sasuke wanted to stay with Naruto longer. Just that he didn't want to set foot home.

"Of course," Naruto unlocked the door.

Sasuke got out of the car, and then looked Naruto directly into his eyes.

"You know, today wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, it wasn't."

Sasuke then closed the door, and ran towards the front doors of his apartment. For some reason, he felt his body begin to tense more and more as he inched closer to home, more than usual.

Perhaps it was because, for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was happy, and he wasn't quite ready to let go of that yet.


	4. Tongue Tied

**A/N: **Work is so tiring and makes me a little busy so updates may start slowing down but I'll try and update as much as I can. Sorry, about that. You guys are amazing though! Thanks for reading and all reviews! :3

***

**FOUR **_Tongue Tied_

_Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair as he inched closer towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes glowing._

"_You're so damn sexy, Sasuke," Naruto purred, as he caressed Sasuke's cheek. A blush tinted Sasuke's pale cheeks which only heightened Naruto's desire. He wanted him. No, he needed him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, gently pushing him against his bed, his hand exploring Sasuke's skin._

"_Naruto," Sasuke whispered breathily._

Naruto threw his blankets from his sweaty body and slapped his hand against his face.

"What the hell?!" He groaned, attempting not to rip his hair from his skull. "What the hell?!"

Naruto looked over at his clock. It was only seven o'clock. He had plenty of time to waste. That was odd, considering he woke up late, every morning.

"What the fucking hell?!" He growled, pulling at his pajama shirt. "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

He jumped out of bed and stomped into the bedroom. He decided he would ignore the dream. It was natural for someone to dream about stuff like that. Once he had a dream about Kakashi, so it had to be normal. Still, that was once. It was always just once. Sasuke was a reoccurring thing. For the last week, since the day he had found out Sasuke would be his tutor, Naruto had been having these graphic dreams about Sasuke in which he had done many _explicit_ things to Sasuke.

It was a wonder that he could even finish his chemistry test and pass after the dream he had had about Sasuke the other night. Also, with Sasuke sitting right behind him and the room being silent enough for Naruto to hear Sasuke's breathing. That didn't help either.

Naruto had a plan. He would get to the bottom of this. The strange dreams, feelings, and thoughts, he would figure it all out. He smirked as he slipped on a sweater.

_It's the best plan ever! _He thought as he grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

***

Sasuke closed the textbook and sighed, a little relieved that the tutoring was progressing smoothly now that Naruto understood the basics of the material. Naruto stuffed his textbook and papers into his bag. Sasuke knew that by the time midterms hit, Naruto's mark should reach a decent grade and if the tutoring continued afterwards, Naruto should achieve something above that.

Sasuke looked from his textbook to Naruto. He immediately looked away so that Naruto couldn't see the blush that appeared on his face. He hated being so damn pale. He especially couldn't face him when Naruto was staring at him so intensely. At this point, his subconscious already knew that he was attracted to Naruto. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He continuously argued and battled with himself and always left the battle with a sense of achievement. Although, there was only failure.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice intruded his thoughts. "Let's go on a date."

Sasuke jumped from his seat, stepping farther away from Naruto. The blush on his face deepened and a large lump began to develop in his throat, making it hard for him to speak.

"Wha-What?!" He stuttered, still stepping back.

Naruto stood from the couch, stepping closer towards Sasuke. Naruto had backed Sasuke up against a wall, and their faces were only inches apart. A smirk formed onto Naruto's lips and he pulled back, waving his finger at Sasuke.

"I was only joking," Naruto grinned mischievously. "But it seems that you would enjoy a date with me."

"Don't be an idiot, Uzumaki, that's the last thing I'd like to do."

"Right."

"Besides, that would hurt Sakura's feelings."

"Sakura is on hold right now," Naruto sat back down on the couch. He was staring straight at the television set but, to Sasuke, it appeared as if he wasn't really staring at anything. Finally, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and spoke. "I'm confused."

Immediately, Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to say to him because he was confused too. Really confused. He never thought he would have feelings or thoughts like these. For one thing, he was straight. For another thing, it was _Naruto_. Not that he was really admitting anything. It was just the facts that he was stating in his mind. Except, no matter how hard he tried to push the thought out of his head. During the past week, he went from hating Naruto, to becoming his friend, to being attracted to him. It was fast. Real fast. A lot faster than he was used to but it was happening. He hadn't even realized what was going on. Naruto must have felt the same way. All of these feelings, everything, it just wasn't clear.

It wasn't logical.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I was joking about the date."

"I know that," Sasuke barked, taking the couch farther away from Naruto. He wanted to say, _unless you really want to make it a date, then fine_, but he decided against it. Only to spare himself embarrassment. He wasn't really good at this stuff, obviously. He couldn't even cut it with Sakura. Then again, he wasn't really invested into the idea of dating her. It was just something that she made him feel obligated to do. No one really knew how hard he tried to pull away from her but she was a good match for Naruto. Well, that was what a lot of people were saying.

Not to mention that, Naruto and Sasuke were just not a good match. They were so different from each other. Naruto was a slacker, a joker, and easily riled up while Sasuke was talented, cool, and calm. It was a pair set to fail. At least, that's what the two made themselves believe.

"I was only joking about the date," Naruto's voice, his eyes, his body all became softer. "But I do want to hang out tomorrow, on Saturday, you know, in an attempt to become friends."

"Naruto," Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's cobalt eyes. It drew him in deeper than he ever wanted to be. "We're already friends."

A smile touched Naruto's lips, so wide that Sasuke couldn't stop the one that began to form on his own face.

The two sat in silence for a while. They were trapped within their own thoughts about each other. Thoughts they both refused to voice.

"You know," Naruto smiled, a little sentimentally. "I really missed our friendship."

"Me too," Sasuke began to feel his heart beat faster. It felt as if it would pump right out of his body.

"I can finally put that picture up of you and me on the wall from when we were younger."

"Uzumaki, you're a knucklehead," for the first time in a long while, Sasuke was the first one to laugh. The laughter filled the room. It made them feel warm and comfortable. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was here, in Naruto's apartment, laughing with him. It was something he never thought would happen again, especially after Naruto had pulled away when they began to get closer to each other. This time though, Naruto didn't pull away, instead, he pulled him closer to him. He wanted to be closer to him. For some reason, that made Sasuke feel unbelievably happy. When Naruto walked by him, looked at him, smiled at him, it made him feel a great pleasure that he had not felt in quite some time.

It was nice to have a break from the things that made him miserable, made him cower and cry in the night. It was nice to have a break from the things that made him want to slip into a coma and never wake up. He wished he could be so much stronger than he was now, strong enough to move on, but he wasn't. He couldn't do it on his own and, for some reason, he felt as if Naruto could help him do that. He felt as if Naruto could truly make him happy. Just like now, laughing with him, having fun like this. It wasn't something he was too familiar with but with Naruto it was just so easy. It wasn't hard to understand why people felt so close to Naruto. He was a charismatic fellow. Although he was a clown and could be dense at times, what shined about him most was his personality. All you needed was one smile from him and it would brighten your day. At least, that was what Sasuke believed.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood from the couch and walked over towards him. He rested his hand on the arm of the couch, boxing Sasuke between Naruto and the couch.

Sasuke attempted to hide the blush that surfaced onto his cheeks. He was beginning to feel warm and wanted to pull away from Naruto but, at the same time, he wanted to pull him closer.

"I…" He looked away from Sasuke, a blush surfacing on his own face. "I'm…I mean."

"Yes?" Sasuke breathed, still wanting to pull him closer.

"I'm really glad that we became friends," Naruto sighed.

The two of them stared at each other. Was that really all he wanted to say? Of course it was. What more was there to say? What Sasuke wanted, that was in the realm of the impossible. It would never happen. Ever.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke looked away from Naruto as well. "You've said it about a million times."

"I…I know," Naruto groaned, he appeared to be frustrated.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot. Sasuke stood up from the couch and grabbed his bag and blazer. It was about time for him to go.

"I'm…I'm going to go," Sasuke sighed, as he walked towards the front door.

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Don't you want a ride?"

"No, not today," Sasuke looked down at his bag. "It's a nice day out today. I think I'll ride my bike."

"If you're sure," Naruto let go of his arm.

Sasuke quickly walked over to the front door, ready to leave. He hesitated, not really wanting to go. He wanted to stay with Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke," he turned to look up at Naruto. His blonde hair fell over his blue eyes, a blush tinting his tanned skin. "I'll call you tomorrow, to hang out."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled, "Sure."

"Right, okay, see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," and with that Sasuke opened the door and left.

He leaned against the wall and placed a hand to his forehead. He attempted to catch his breath and calm the fury of his heart. This was all too much for him. It was a strange feeling that he had never felt before and it almost ripped at his heart to leave Naruto.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with his feelings. He wanted to pull back before he got hurt because, surely, that's what would happen but he couldn't seem to find a way out now. He just wanted to pull Naruto closer to him.

"What have I gotten myself into," Sasuke groaned, almost tearing his hair out of his skull as he walked towards the elevator, leaving Naruto's apartment behind.

***

Naruto plopped down on the couch, a loud groan rumbled in his throat. He ruffled his hair in frustration. These feelings he had for Sasuke were too much for him to handle. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know what it meant when he felt his heart pound at the sight of Sasuke, didn't know what it meant when a smile would reach his lips when he would speak, he didn't know what it was that made him feel hot when he was around him.

It was too damn confusing.

He didn't know what it meant when he felt as if he wanted to do or say something to Sasuke that he couldn't quite figure out. He knew he wanted to say something, do something, but he didn't know what exactly. Like the idiot he was, he spoke before he thought, and looked completely stupid.

He didn't even know what he wanted to say to him, the words just blurted out of his lips before he could stop himself and it came out all wrong.

He dragged himself towards his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. His hand searched for the drawer of his night table before he slid it open. He peered inside and grabbed a photo from inside. He flipped the photo to stare at the image. It was a picture of him and Sasuke when they were younger. It was something he always kept in the drawer, close to him, even when he thought he hated him.

He always wanted him close.

***

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it was a while for an update but I've been so busy with work. T__T I know it's not a long chapter, it was actually supposed to be longer but I wanted to update something for you guys at least. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Until next time. :D


	5. Alone With You

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy with work but I'm now finished my temp at work so I should be able to update more often now. Again, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait.

***

**FIVE **_Alone With You_

Naruto checked his hair in the mirror, ruffling it more to give it that tousled, uncaring, yet cute, look. He then shook his head, mumbling to himself that he should stop because this was not a date. It was two friends hanging out. Nothing more, nothing more, nothing more. He stood before the building, searching for the last name Uchiha. He found it at the bottom of the list and pressed. He waited a few minutes until he finally heard static and, "Hello?"

Naruto could feel his heart begin to speed up, his body temperature rose, and his palms became sweaty.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought, attempting to justify his body reaction towards Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, it's Naruto," he leaned towards the speaker.

"Right, I'll be down in a minute," there was some ruffling, and a voice yelling in the background. Then, "Shut up, get out of here." After, the speaker made a loud static sound and switched off.

Naruto wanted to inquire about this to Sasuke but he knew it might be better just left alone. He knew that Sasuke was the type to confide in a person only if he wanted to. If you forced it out of him, it may have off-putting results.

Naruto slid into his car, and waited. Again, he looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair looked…Naruto shook his head again, quickly looking away from the mirror. He turned on the radio and listened to the music, thumping his finger against the steering wheel with the rhythm of the music. He bopped his head as well, feeling the music rush through him more until he looked out of the window on his right side and saw Sasuke walking down the front steps of his apartment.

_Calm down, Naruto, this is nothing_, he told himself, attempting to calm his furiously beating heart.

Naruto observed Sasuke, he wore a navy, white, and black plaid shirt that seemed to accentuate Sasuke's upper body. Not to mention his jeans, that accentuated the shape of his legs. Naruto growled under his breath, and looked away from Sasuke quickly. This was not a date, not even close.

Sasuke slid into the car, and moved forward towards Naruto, pulling back quickly, realizing what he was about to do. This was not a date, not even close. Naruto nodded at Sasuke, finding it difficult to speak. The two sat in the car silently as Naruto drove, only the music bursting in their ears. Finally, Sasuke turned to Naruto and spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to Reverb."

"The club?"

"Yeah," Naruto turned a corner, and sped up after his turn.

"I…I don't dance."

"Oh, come on," Naruto laughed. "Everyone can dance; it just takes a bit to get used to. If you detach yourself from your mind, and stop being self-conscious about the way your body moves, you'll do fine."

"That's a hard thing to do, Uzumaki."

"You're bitter and calling me by my last name now, Uchiha," Naruto snickered. "We can go to a dark little movie theatre if you want but doesn't that seem too date like."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto quickly, attempting to hide the pink tint that flushed his pale face, and mumbled, "Yeah, okay, fine, we'll go to the damn club."

Naruto reached over and ruffled Sasuke's dark hair, "Good boy."

"Don't," Sasuke warned, slapping Naruto's hand away.

"Aw, you're bitter."

"How the hell are we going to get into a club anyways, we're only eighteen?"

"Iruka and Kakashi own the club."

"What? I thought that Iruka worked at a restaurant or something? And I never knew about Kakashi."

"Well, both Iruka and Kakashi are teachers by day. Kakashi teaches high school, Iruka teaches elementary school. They also opened up Reverb a couple years ago, although, now they're swamped with work because they never expected the club to be as popular as it is now. It was just something they always thought of doing, one day they started planning for it, and it happened."

"Isn't that a lot of work? Just to manage a club alone, but teaching too."

"Well, I heard Iruka and Kakashi talking about opening up another club, seeing how popular that got, if it did, then they would both quit teaching and concentrate on their business."

Sasuke looked out of the window as they approached the club. There were heaps of people who littered the sidewalk, waiting to get into the club. Naruto drove into the parking lot, driving further down to the end.

"There are a lot of people. By the time we get in, it will be eleven o'clock and, well, my uncle isn't too fond of me coming home late. I would rather not be back at all. I mean, this is already late for me leaving and-"

"Sasuke, you worry too much," Naruto sighed. "We won't be lining up, and if it's a problem coming back late, then you can take the extra room in my apartment. That's usually where my uncle Jiraiya sleeps when he comes for visits after his travels."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, "You don't have to do that."

"You don't have to stay either, the offer still stands."

Sasuke nodded slowly in response, a lump of something getting stuck in his throat.

He followed behind Naruto, who walked further towards the back of the club instead of the front. He no longer asked anymore questions, he decided just to trust Naruto and let him lead. Naruto stopped at a door in the back of the club and pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sasuke could hear faint music coming from the light room. He looked around the room and observed the nicely dressed people sitting around, chattering with each other.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Asuma!" Naruto grinned, waving at the large man smoking a cigarette. "Where's Iruka?"

"Someone was causing a ruckus so Iruka and Kakashi went out to deal with it."

"Alright, well, we're going in the crowd, have a dance."

"Have a good time," Asuma smiled widely, nodding at Sasuke in acknowledgement.

Sasuke nodded back and continued to follow behind Naruto.

Naruto opened a large set of doors, which then allowed the loud blast of music to surround them. Sasuke could hear nothing else now except the music. There were large masses of people, all dancing together. Generally, the club was quite dark, aside from the laser lights that would suddenly light up the room. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, pulling him deeper into the crowd. The music was thunderous, the beat was unfailing, and it placed his mind into a bit of a trance. Naruto began to move his body with the music, a wide grin on his face as he did so. Sasuke shook his head, refusing to move with the music. People bumped into him, pushing him back and forth. This made it look as if he were simply dancing badly, although he did not make a move.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him and yelled in his ear, loud enough for him to be heard over the booming music, "Come on. Lose that self-consciousness and just move. Do what feels right!"

Sasuke groaned. Although, he couldn't even hear the sound due to the loud music. _Do what feels right_, he thought, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Naruto that felt right.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's hard time, and grabbed his hips, moving the both of them to the beat of the music. Sasuke began to blush and felt thankful that it was not only dark but that he wasn't facing Naruto. His heart began to beat faster, although he could not hear it, he felt the beating. It collaborated with the beat of the music, sending a rush of adrenaline through his body. He began to let loose and move more to the beat of the music, his body against Naruto's warm, hard body. He felt as if he were in a dream.

Naruto leaned forward, his lips brushing against Sasuke's skin, "You're getting it!"

Sasuke detached himself of all awareness and moved along with the music, while Naruto danced behind them. The adrenaline built as the two danced together, being closer than they ever had been before, physically and mentally. It felt as if the music united them, making them one. It felt more intimate then it probably really was. Still, Sasuke enjoyed this feeling, enjoyed being this close to him. He never wanted to let go of this feeling, this movement, this time. He had never been so open around so many different people; yet, none of them seemed to notice, as if they were all the same as him. The music unified them, it was so much so, that Sasuke forgot everyone in the room, as if they were all just props around them, and felt that only Naruto was with him in the heat, in the music, in the movement. The song began to transition into a change, a slower beat, but it still held the same upbeat movement.

"Hey, want to go to the bar?"

"Aren't we-"

"Don't worry, I know the bartender," Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's arm, and pulling him through the crowd towards the bar. Sasuke was beginning to feel less and less surprised by Naruto's relationships with others. He knew that it wasn't impossible for Naruto. Anyone could be drawn to him easily. He wanted to be like that, not some quiet loner but someone who everyone wanted to talk to, and be with. Even though many people wanted to be with him, it wasn't for the same reason as Naruto's. Naruto was not only good looking, but was also charming, which is why he was able to hold on and keep people with him so easily. Sasuke, however handsome he was known to be, was not talkative, or fun, which made it easy for people to get bored with him and, in the end, leave.

"Hey, hey, Kurenai," Naruto called the attention of a tall, dark haired woman. She was beyond the words of beauty, and possessed a genuine smile.

"Hey, Naruto," she mixed two drinks and slid it towards both Sasuke and Naruto. "I hope you're not driving."

"Nah, Iruka said he would find me later and drive us home."

"That's good," she smiled, relief seeming to fall over her. "Who's your friend?"

"He's my Chemistry tutor."

"A tutor!" Kurenai laughed, "I never thought I would see the day that you get a tutor."

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto laughed.

Kurenai observed Sasuke, moving closer towards him. She grabbed his empty glass and mixed him another drink, "You must be something special then, to get Naruto to go along with tutoring."

Sasuke only nodded, not quite sure what to say in response to her comment.

"He seems shy," Naruto laughed, watching as Kurenai refilled his glass, "but he's actually quite the talker."

"Ah," Kurenai grinned, "I'll be sure to not make him feel uncomfortable then."

"So, when are you and Asuma getting married? I better be invited to the wedding!"

"The summer," Kurenai handed Naruto his glass. "Do you even have to say anything? Of course you're invited!"

Naruto took another gulp of his drink, along with Sasuke. After the two had a few more, and felt a buzz come on, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and lead him towards the dance floor.

Now, the room had a more majestic feel to it, with the aid of the alcohol. The music was louder, everything seemed brighter, and he felt more open to do whatever he pleased, without thought. The two danced together, allowing the music to overtake them. Sasuke slid closer against Naruto's body, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and the two continued to dance, as one, throwing out any insecurities or doubts they held. Now it was just them, and the music.

Naruto turned Sasuke around to face him; the two were close now, face to face, nose against nose. Naruto tilted his head, pulling Sasuke closer to him, their bodies still moved with the music.

"Naruto!" The two pulled away from each other quickly, noticing Iruka standing before them, a large grin on his relaxed face. The two could feel heat rising, embarrassment overtaking them. However drunk they were, the embarrassment was still there.

"Hey, Iruka, was looking for you earlier."

"I heard," the smirk didn't leave Iruka's face. "So I came looking for you, and here you are."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, nervously.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke," the grin still didn't leave his face.

Sasuke nodded in response, finding it hard to speak.

"I can't drive you home, it's really busy tonight. Everyone seems to love this DJ, so they're coming in fast and in large numbers. I called a taxi for you. It's waiting for you outside. I already told them everything, so you just need to get in and they'll take you home. Give me your keys and I'll get your car home for tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Iruka," Naruto grinned. "What would I ever do without you? You're like a father to me."

"Yes, I know," Iruka grinned, patting Naruto on the back, knowing well that he was not drunk, but completely wasted. "Now, get home and get some rest."

Naruto nodded in response, dragging Sasuke, who was barely aware of what was going on now, towards the front of the club.

***

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled into the elevator, laughing as they did so.

"You look ridiculous," Naruto laughed, observing Sasuke's slightly unbuttoned shirt, and ragged hair.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one talking!" Naruto's hair was a messy blond frenzy, and his T-shirt was shifted to the side, exposing the skin of his shoulder. Naruto stumbled closer towards Sasuke, boxing him between the wall and Naruto. Sasuke didn't look away from Naruto, the two kept their eyes on each other, noticing the desire that ripped through them.

"You look good, all the time," Naruto's words slurred, but Sasuke understood him. He didn't say anything in response, he couldn't. Not even in this state.

The elevator pinged, and the door opened, without another thought, Naruto pulled away and stumbled out of the elevator, Sasuke behind him. The two laughed as they supported each other while walking down the hall towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto attempted a few times to get the key into the door until he finally got it, opened the door, and stumbled inside. Sasuke locked it behind him. Naruto threw his keys on the table and walked towards his room.

"You can shower first and I'll get some clothes together for you to sleep in."

Sasuke nodded in response, following behind Naruto. The two still stumbling as they did so. Naruto grabbed a facecloth and handed it to Sasuke.

"There, is that enough to dry off?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke unfolded the facecloth and held it between them. For a while, the two stared at the facecloth with more interest than needed, and burst out laughing. Naruto then grabbed a bigger towel and handed it to Sasuke.

"You go do your thing."

***

Naruto stepped into the living room, wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Sasuke sat on the couch, his head spinning from all the alcohol. He was still considerably drunk. Naruto stumbled onto the couch, and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Oh, hubby, you're so cute when you watch TV," Naruto snickered.

Sasuke only shook his head in response with a large smile plastered on his face. He could get used to this, not the drinking, but being with Naruto. He felt genuinely happy, no fears, no worries, just this.

"I'm tired," Naruto sighed. "Want to go to bed?"

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, getting up from the couch. He noticed Naruto attempt to get up, but fail a few times, so he helped him rise from the couch, although, it was a struggle for him.

"You can share a bed with me," Naruto joked, following behind Sasuke. The two started at each other, while standing before their bedroom doors.

"Goodnight," Sasuke sighed, opening the door.

"Nighty night," Naruto grinned, pushing his door open, and then, closing it behind him.

Sasuke sighed, walking into his room, and sliding into his bed. Now, it was the end of the night, but he really did want to slide into bed with Naruto.

***

Sasuke awakened from his sleep, feeling someone slide into the bed with him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Naruto hovering over him, the warmth of his body against his. The room was still spinning, but seeing this, Sasuke didn't want to lose this moment, no matter how tired or sick he felt. Naruto leaned closer towards Sasuke, his eyes expressed such vulnerability that Sasuke had never seen before.

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto sighed, his lips brushing against Sasuke's cheek. "I wanted to do this."

He pulled his head back, then leaned forward, and kissed Sasuke. Their lips touched, the two gripped at each other, fighting for dominance and pleasure. Finally, the two had expressed everything they had been feeling, the confusion, the frustration, the happiness, the lust, and the attraction, towards each other, in this simple act of lips against lips that meant and felt so much more than just a physical touch.

Finally, it happened.

The two rolled around in the bed together, gripping at each other, begging for more than either of them were ready to give, but wanting it, needing it from each other.

"God, I need you," Naruto whispered, breathily. With this, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his body, taking in everything that was Naruto into him. His touch, his smell, his body, everything. It was his, and only his. He wanted, no, he needed this, needed him.

After a while of shuffling around in the bed, Sasuke had finally heard Naruto's slight snoring, and had realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. He placed Naruto next to him, cuddling closer against his warm body.

"You big goof," Sasuke whispered, before kissing his forehead, and closing his eyes, leaving a dream that was all too real.

***

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry again for the long wait and I hope to get one up as soon as possible.


	6. Denial

**SIX** _Denial_

Naruto watched as Sasuke quickly passed him in the hallway without acknowledging him. He could feel the irritation beginning to rise within him. He slammed his locker shut, grumbling complaints to himself about his decision. After the other night, in the morning, Sasuke nervously grabbed all of his clothes and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Naruto with himself, and thoughts. He remembered everything that had happened but, Sasuke, he wasn't so sure what was happening with him.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_Naruto jumped up from his slumber, his heart racing from the sudden awakening. He rubbed his eyes tiredly to find a half dressed Sasuke sitting in front of him, his whole body plastered against the wall, wide eyed, attempting to get as far away from Naruto as possible._

"_Sasuke," Naruto pulled forward, trying to take hold of Sasuke. "Please, calm down."_

"_No," Sasuke jumped off of the bed. "I don't..."_

"_Sasuke," Naruto reached out for Sasuke, but Sasuke pulled further away from him._

"_I can't be here!" _

_Naruto watched Sasuke scramble for all of his clothing, and run out of the door. He could have chased after him but he knew it was best, at this time, to let him be alone. After all, he was confused about it all too._

"Naruto," Naruto looked up from his books to find Sakura smiling at him brightly. He reached over for her, twirling her hair between his fingers, and lowered his lips to hers. He focused all of his attention on her, trying to muster up the same feelings he had been feeling for Sasuke. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was just a feeling he got altogether being close to anyone.

But, unfortunately, Naruto found that he wasn't getting the same reaction from her. He realized that he never did get the same reaction from her. Was he fooling himself all of this time? Why now? Why was this happening now?

He pulled away from Sakura, her face bright pink. It was cute, but it wasn't what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted.

"Oh, please!" Sakura giggled, playfully slapping Naruto's chest. "What's this all about?"

"Love birds!" Naruto and Sakura looked up to find Ino and Shikamaru watching them intently. "How cute..."

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura groaned, scratching her head with frustration.

Without another word Naruto turned around, walking down the hall, more somber than the three were used to.

"Is he...okay?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know," Sakura shook her head. "He's been acting weird all morning."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms as he did so.

* * *

Naruto was the last to walk into his physics class, inside he found everyone staring at him quizzically as if his strange aura was strong enough to catch everyone's attention. As he walked to his seat, he noticed Sasuke staring down at his books, pretending that he didn't exist.

When he sat down, he turned back. Sasuke remained still, his eyes glazing over the words and images in his textbook. The only movement he could recall was the rise and fall of Sasuke's breathe. Naruto didn't remove his gaze from Sasuke, and he ignored the eyes watching them. Still, no acknowledgement.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Still, he didn't move. "Come on, Sasuke, we need to talk later."

Nothing.

"Sasuke..."

"No," Sasuke growled under his breath. "No, we don't have anything to talk about."

Naruto's eyes scanned the classroom, and he leaned closer to Sasuke, "We do."

Sasuke closed his book, his jaw twitching as he did so.

"No, we do not."

When Naruto looked up from Sasuke and looked around him, everyone immediately looked away. He caught Kiba staring from the corner of his eye, and whistling as if he wasn't watching too.

Kakashi walked into the classroom, stopping as soon as he walked in.

"There's something...going on," Kakashi sighed, the feeling of tension was thick within the classroom and his students were more silent than he was used to. "Oh, well, let's begin."

As Kakashi spoke, Naruto could feel Sasuke lower himself closer to him, "I can't tutor you anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, Naruto."

"Why not?!" Naruto stood from his seat, turning around furiously and staring down at Sasuke. "What is the matter with you?"

Sasuke picked up on Naruto's challenge and stood up to match his stance.

"There's nothing wrong with me! It's you! You're a dumb oaf! And I want nothing to do with you!"

"You weren't saying that the other night when I crawled into bed with you and kissed you!"

Right then, Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, wide eyed, and fearful of the audience they had.

"I-I mean...uh, not, I mean..." Naruto backed away slightly, as Sasuke continued to stare in awe after what Naruto had just blurted. "I was just joking, guys! Hehehe..."

He nervously giggled as he continued to back away, bumping into a hard chest behind him. He turned around and noticed Kakashi staring down at him.

"Well, I take it the tutoring is going well," Kakashi sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? Obviously, the tutoring hasn't been going well and I was really hoping I could finally get the two of you to get along. I heard that you were. I'm not sure what happened between you two but you can settle your differences in detention."

"Right," Naruto sighed, slumping back into his seat, avoiding all the eyes on him.

Sasuke followed suit and also slumped into his seat. He'd never imagined that anything like this could ever happen to him. Ever.

Naruto felt a piece of paper thrown at him a few minutes into the class. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper and unfurled it, a note written furiously:

_Care to explain later?!_

_-Sakura_

He sighed and stuffed the note into his binder. Who knew that this would happen, at all? Sasuke wasn't even his rival. He was his enemy. He hated the guy. And was he about to sacrifice everything for a night, a moment, with Sasuke?

_What am I doing?_ Naruto thought as he threw his head back. He wasn't sure what was going on but, he knew, that whatever it was, he had to figure it out and nip it before it got any worse.

* * *

As the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom, Naruto quickly walked passed all of the other students, avoiding everyone's stares. He hadn't noticed that Sasuke had been doing the same but their peers around them watched them curiously, unsure of what was going on.

Naruto kept walking, his books hugged tightly against his chest. This would probably be the meekest that his peers would ever see him. As he walked down the hall he heard two girls whispering, "Do you think it's true? Oh my gosh. That is so scandalous."

Another girl chimed in, "I know, right? But it's kind of...hot, don't you think?"

"Oh, shut up!" The girl giggled.

Naruto groaned in frustration, the last thing he wanted was for rumours about the two of them flying around the school. It was the very last thing. He kept staring down at the ground, avoiding the stares of others. Until he felt himself bump into another warm body, which caused him to look up and find Sakura staring at him furiously.

"Care to explain?" She growled.

"No," Naruto sighed. "I don't."

"Really, Naruto? Nothing."

"Look, Sakura, I'm not in the mood for this right now. We'll talk later. I can't be late for my detainment."

"Fine!" She punched him in the shoulder, which hurt a little, and yelled, "You big jerk!"

He listened to her footsteps running down the hallway. He should run after her but he just couldn't sum up the courage to do so. Not right now, he was too confused.

Naruto stepped towards the classroom that detention was often held in. When he walked in he noticed that Sasuke was already situated in the corner of the room. Naruto wasn't sure if he should sit next to him or away from him but he knew that he had to figure out what was going on. He sat right next to Sasuke, of which earned him a loud, exhausted sigh.

"We have to figure this out," Naruto whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You can't just remain in denial, something happened."

"I was drunk, and you just slipped into bed with me."

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, "There's more to it than that. You know that. There's something..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, shoving Naruto aggressively. "There's nothing going on!"

He stood up from his seat, and walked over to the front of the classroom. Three other students walked into the classroom for detention, taking their designated seats, and then the teacher that would be observing followed. They all pulled out their belongings, figuring out what to do to spend the next two hours in a room where talking, and fooling around was not allowed.

Naruto sighed, he wasn't sure what to do next but he couldn't just leave everything like this. He couldn't just ignore Sasuke and what had transpired between them.

He watched as Sasuke's delicate fingers turned the page of his textbook, his other hand used to prop up his head from boredom. He let out a small sigh, and Naruto could feel his body reacting from watching him.

Naruto shook his head, slamming his head on the table and groaning out loud.

"Hey!" The teacher scolded, pointing his finger out of the class. "This is a place of reflection for why you're here."

"It sure is," Naruto whispered under his breath as he opened up his textbook.

He knew that he had to resolve what was happening between him and Sasuke. He couldn't just leave it alone. He _needed_ to know what was going on between them. And he was sure that Sasuke was wondering the same.

Naruto noticed Sasuke slightly turn his head to look behind him, their eyes locking. Then, very quickly, he turned around, flipping the pages of his textbook.

There was definitely something going on.


End file.
